1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to eye protectors and goggles, and more particularly to competition swim goggles.
2. Prior Art
Swim goggles were introduced to protect competitive swimmers' eyes from prolonged exposure to chlorinated water during training and competition. The eyepieces of the goggles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,256 to Baratelli fit into the eye socket or orbit, designated by Baratelli as the orbital brim, closely surrounding the eye. While this design provides a fairly hydrodynamically smooth transition between the brow and the goggles, it results in distorted vision and discomfort when sufficient pressure is applied to make each eyepiece seal watertight. The goggles of Bengtson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,557, improve eye comfort and eliminate distortion by having the eyepiece seal area moved out of the eye sockets and onto the bone structure surrounding the eye. However, the bone structure between individuals varies greatly, resulting in a loss of watertightness. Additionally, the increased water resistance causes the goggles to dislodge and partially fill with water during racing dives.
Douglas in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,819 addresses the problem of fogging of swimmers' goggles which results from moisture of air trapped in each eyepiece cup being condensed when the lens is cooled by contact with water. Douglas discloses a channel recess area which contains water for clearing the fog while preventing contact of such water with the swimmer's eyes, but in so doing restricts the vision, particularly the forward vision of a surface swimmer.